


Want To

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Random Song Challenge, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by the band Sugarland





	Want To

“This is an awful idea.” Lexa said softly, almost hesitantly. “With the two of us gone, our respective families will likely fall apart. Can we really just walk away and take a break like this?”

Clarke knew that all she really needed to do was push a bit harder for her girlfriend to give in. Lexa always seemed hard and rough when she was around other people, but Clarke was another story. The blonde had some other kind of effect on her. Sometimes it seemed as though Clarke could get her to do most anything. Lexa knew that, doing her best to brace herself for puppy dog eyes and whatever else Clarke had up her sleeve.

“I’ve packed a cooler and a change of clothes. We won’t be gone for too long. Let’s just try it this once and see how well it goes.” Clarke offered Lexa a small smile. “We’ve never gone out on a trip together. It could be a nice change of pace. Taking a rowboat out on the water, cuddling in front of a fireplace, a good book in a big bed piled high up with blankets, and you beside me.” The way Clarke was looking at her told Lexa everything that the other woman’s words had left out.

“I see the appeal, babe, I do. It’s just that we have so many responsibilities here. What if I’m needed?” Lexa asked, flopping onto the couch and pulling her shoes off. Clarke had bombarded her with the idea before Lexa had even gotten all of the ways in the door to the apartment they shared.

“You think too much, Lexa. Just jump for once. Follow your instincts, your gut and do this just because it’s something you want to do; because it’s _fun_.” Clarke sat down beside her, already dressed for the occasion in a black and red flannel shirt, boots, and jeans. “Besides, when is the last time you took your daddy’s boat out? We used to hang out there all of the time back when we were ‘friends’.”

“Now, there are a couple of nights I don’t regret.” Lexa chuckled softly to herself and Clarke could have sworn she saw a blush rise to the other girls’ cheeks. “Okay, screw it, let’s go.”

“Checklist: a couple of nights we don’t regret, my ring around your neck, these beautiful leaves changing colors, clothes, cooler, and the love of my life. What more could I need?” Clarke asked, kissing Lexa in thanks.

“A jacket, my dear. It’ll be getting chilly up by the lake already. I can call ahead and be sure the cabin is ready for us. We’ll pick up firewood on the way.” Lexa said almost to herself. She was nothing if not a planner and she had very little notice to be sure that everything would be perfect, even if it was only pretty much a day trip.

“You’re all up in your head again.” Clarke scolded. “Be here, with me, at this moment.”

The tone of her voice drew Lexa’s attention and Clarke smiled, those blue eyes twinkling at her again.

“Good. Now, help me carry everything.”


End file.
